


Kuroken Oneshots

by ChoccyMilkOwO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Crack, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst, Kawaii, Light Angst, M/M, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1950-07-01
Updated: 1950-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoccyMilkOwO/pseuds/ChoccyMilkOwO
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 37





	1. Requests

Hello everyone! I will be doing my sad attempt at Kuroken oneshots. You can request anything as long as it's Kuroken and sfw. I will be doing angst and fluff but no smut! So leave your requests in the comments below and I will try my best to do them all!


	2. Slowdancing In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is cringe or too short...

Kuroo's POV:

It was the school dance and I asked Kenma to go with me as friends. I was quite suprised when he said yes. I looked over at Kenma. He was playing animal crossing. Truth be told I think he's cute and I have a crush on him but I don't want to ruin our friendship. 

Kenma and I chatted for a while as he played Animal Crossing. I looked around and saw couples slow dancing to Slow Dancing In The Dark by Joji. "Hey Kenma if this isn't weird would you like to dance with me? I asked. Kenma nodded and I swear I could see him turn a bit red.

Kenma took my hand and we went to the dancefloor. I could still hear the music in the background as I put my arms around Kenma's hips and he wrapped his around my neck. We intensely stared into each other's eyes. "I love you Kuroo...." Kenma muttered koud enought for me to hear. 

Kenma loved me too? I couldn't believe it. Kenma turned all red and was about to run off but I held him tighter and pulled him closer to me. "Hey kitten no need to be ashamed I love you too." I saw turning red. He smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. I slowly kissed back and we continued to slow dance the rest of the night.


	3. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some angst. Sorry that this is the worst cringe you have ever seen.

Kenma's POV:

Ever since Kuroo got a girlfriend I've been down. Truth be told I like him. And not just like him I love him. But it's not like he'll ever love me back or even like me in that way so I should probably just move on to cats and gaming.

We walk home and to school as normal but always with his girlfriend Heather. It's not too awkward since I've never confessed but still walking with the guy I love and his girlfriend is still awkward to me.

I tried to but it was hard to be around him anymore. The sweaters he used to give to me are now on her. I mean I get it's just polyester but he still likes her better than me.

I started to shiver and get colder by the second as I only wore a t shirt and jeans today. God do I wish I were Heather. She's pretty, popular, smart, and a straight A student. All I do is game, sleep, eat, play volleyball, and pet cats.

All of a sudden right before my eyes they start to kiss. And that kiss turns into a heated make out session. I almost puked in disgust. Not because it was Kuroo and Heather but because they were making out.

"Gotta go hang out at Hinata's!" I said as I dashed off. "Okay byeeeee Kenmaaa" Heather said in an annoying way that made me wish she was dead. I then feel guilty for that thought because she's such an angel. How could I hate her?

Before I ran to Hinata's house I swore I could see sadness in Kuroo's eyes as I left. I then knocked on his door and there we was standing before me. "K-Kenma?" He asked.

"I know this is abrupt but I need to come here for a bit. I can't STAND Kuroo and his stupid girlfriend Heather kissing." I told him. "Oh...I see. I felt the same way about Kageyama and Amelia when they were together." He replied.

I then entered his home. "I have some video games! Want to play?" He asks. I grinned at him. "Of course I would Hinata!" I responded trying to get over Kuroo and Heather.

We played for a while until it was late out. "That was really fun Kenna!" Hinata says. "Yeah it was! Maybe we should hang out again!" I respond. "Of course we should! He exclaimed as he shut the door.

I felt better about Kuroo and Heather. Maybe I would finally be able to get over him. Which I desperately needed and if I'm not lying Hinata is kind of cute. I looked up to the sky and it looked like a cat shaped cloud.

Kuroo's POV:

I was going to surprise Heather with a gift. I hope she would like it! She really likes gaming and cats. Just like Kenma does so I know she'd love the game I bought her. Neko Neko Nya.

As I entered her mansion I found the most upsetting and shocking thing ever. She was kissing some other random dude. "H-how could you do this to me Heather?" I asked starting to burst in tears.

"I-I am so sorry I didn't mean to-" I cut her off. "Save it for later. We are over." I said walking away. Just as I was about to break out into tears I saw Kenma. Just as adorable as always with a Nintendo in his hand. 

I then ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug he's ever received. "I love you Kenma." I whispered in his ear. "What about Heather?" He whispers back. "We broke up." I replied. Kenma smiled and kissed me. I kissed back of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get the references to Heather by Conan Gray? And fun fact Nya got autocorrected to bus...


End file.
